


Creation in decay

by GALRACHILD



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Other, POV First Person, covenant spoilers, during covenant, i am high, reader doesn't have a set gender, reader is an android and is the david of the situation, this is my first 1st person fic rip, xenomorphs are affectionate but only to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GALRACHILD/pseuds/GALRACHILD
Summary: fic takes place after the xenomorph's first appearance in covalentfic was also a request from my good friend Jules!





	Creation in decay

Bribing Oram to visit the production room was not much of a challenge; especially after the incident with the Neomorph. I feel as if I’ve created a grudge. Without any remorse, he shot and killed such a beautiful life-form. I’d always noted that humans were so fuelled with curiosity; So much that they would do anything absolutely anything. Which idiot would really think it'd be a good idea to look directly inside of something you didn't even know? makes me laugh. these humans are so predictable.  
It's taking too long. hours have passed and there are no signs of breaking through. Another pebble hits his unconscious form, and his eyes abruptly open. Jagged breathing bounces off the walls and serenades my ears. I can sense his heartbeat; faster and faster it gets. humans are pathetic. he shakes, curses and starts to convulse against the cold ground. Mere humans would have seen this as sadistic and horrible... But me? This is beautiful. A bulge appears within his chest, blood starts to erupt from his mouth like the boiling hot lava from the volcano. Birth is supposed to be wonderful. You're supposed to celebrate it, as it is a new life... but should it be so highly thought of when the thing that has been birthed is a murderer?   
I’d say yes.  
blood is starting to become one of the only things prominent; that and the small long-skulled entity. Oram's eyes open wide one last time, mouth opens wider to suck in all the air he can get, though it isn't enough. He falls to the ground, the small creature standing up straight, discovering itself in great detail. Out of curiosity, I stand up, spreading my arms like an angel to the weak. Reluctantly, this small creature answers my demands and copies what I’m doing, before sprinting out of sight.  
"you're beautiful," I whisper under my breath.  
this creature, my creation... my child. I can’t get this creature out of my head. Its sheer beauty was so outstanding. The Neomorph was a great creature surely but this was something more. The pure metallic black skin, the extra mouth and the pipe-like spines from it’s back was something I could not express. This was my greatest creation, and surely this will not let me down like the humans did. The humans seemed to have a problem with me because I was an android. They either left me out because I was not like them, or joked about me being nothing but a toy, but they are dead now, and me? I will never die.

A long croaking noise echoed around the room, and I stood up quickly, looking around only to see the creature that I created, now at full size, towering above me at maybe 7 or 8 foot. Reluctantly, I held my hand up to the creature, slowly inching towards the creatures head. Humming softly, I placed my hand on the side of the Xenomorph’s head, feeling the smooth elongated skull. A soft hiss escaped the creature, and I pulled my hand back in concern. Leaning down further, the creatures head coming into contact with your chest, where it nestled, cuddling up to it’s creator.   
“those humans would never be like us,” I whisper smoothly unto this creature. “they will die. We will not,” I hum, pulling away to look at it. Croaking at me, it’s hands move to my face. Due to being android, it didn’t hold the meaning that it might have with a mere human, but it still felt warm. It felt comforting to be in the arms of my new god, worshipping everything about this strange creature.   
Without any warning, the Xenomorph took my hands, leaning down to kiss my forehead and I realised. God was nothing but a lie at this point, we have found something greater. Something which could help overpower the humans.   
Their reign is over.


End file.
